The Definition Of Love
by crystalbabes
Summary: Two members of the team find them self closer than they ever thought they would be....Stolen moments around corners...Quick coffee breaks for two...secret love..... Will it all end in tears?...... Only one way to find out DISCONTINUED


**The Definition Of Love**

**By Mediator-107**

A/N

Okay this is my first official fan-fic so please tell me what you think and how I can improve, I don't mind if you just plainly say I don't like it just say WHY ! so no hatemail without advice.

No Spoilers that I can think of if you do notice any i apologize please tell me and I will do my best to work around it!

Mediator-107

--.o0o.--

She woke with a start, An unfamiliar sound dragging her from her peaceful state…. An Alarm …. But not her own alarm….. Were was she? …. Whose alarm was that?

She lifted her head from the pillow in hope of orientating her self with her surroundings a little more, When she became aware of a constricting arm around her waist. She thought twice about elbowing the unsuspecting victim sharply in the ribs.

She turned slowly so she could avoid waking the owner of the arm. Glancing swiftly to check if she had woken him with her movement, Upon realising who her partner was the nights memories flooded back to her, A night of heat and passion, intensity and quiet possibly love, The memory brought a gentle smile to her lips.

Now intending to wake the sleeping man she climbed gently on top of him the heat of his body bringing a realisation that she was cold ..._Can Soon Sort That Out…_ She thought to herself as she kissed his lips gently slowly making her way across his chin and carefully down his neck, taking in his masculine sent that she had always secretly loved, wanting to remember this moment forever. As she reached his well sculpted chest he woke his voice still gruff from sleeping…

"Now that's a wake-up call I could get used to" he smiled leaning forward to kiss her, she allowed their lips to meet despite the fact that he had terrible morning breath, As the kiss deepened his hands slowly work their way along her uncovered body. She could feel the heat between them ready to explode once more just as it had done the night before. Kate never thought that she could feel this way any more especially after all the heartbreak that she had experienced especially not when it concerned DiNozzo but they were in bed slowly devouring each and others bodies with their hands slowly, carefully, lovingly, caressing, the need to be in work in half an hour diminished in a second, nothing seemed more important to Kate then here and now with Tony.

Kate pulled out of the kiss gently nuzzling her nose into the base of Tony's neck… When she noticed the flashing numbers of the digital clock sitting on the bed-side table.

" Tony " she whispered quietly not wanting to ruin the atmosphere around them too much , but he didn't reply, Moving her head from were it was resting she realised that he had fallen back into a deep sleep …_ No Wonder DiNozzo was always late…_

harder than she should had, but still she couldn't have him think that just because they had slept together that he was going to get it easy from now on… _Hah he will wish!..._

" Tony "She repeated tentatively hoping that he wouldn't be too mad about her hitting him and waking up.

"What Kate" _..Oh shit he is mad…._

"We need to move now!"

"I thought that you would have had enough after last night , Katie" He smiled knowing that he was still able to get to her like he used to…_Will this change anything??..._ He was brought abruptly from his trail of thoughts as Kate hit him on the shoulder, which was beginning to hurt already and they haven't even got to work yet, as she scuttled towards the bathroom.

"We are going to be late DiNozzo!" She added over her shoulder as she was in too much of a rush to lay around talking, or kissing for that matter.

"And I thought that I was going to get lucky again….." He was unable to finish his explicit comment that was bound to make her blush even more than she was currently, as Kate had thrown a towel at his head with great precision, so it was now covering his face.

"I love you too" He added smugly to the closed door, just loud enough for Kate to hear him.

DiNozzo decided that if he put enough de-odorant on that none of his co-workers should be able to notice the smell of stale sweat from his nights activities.

--.o0o.--

A/N

So as you can guess now this is a Tate! sorry about not mentioning that at the begging, To be truthful I didn't make my mind up on the pairings until I came to write it on my comp, This story might include McAbby and possibly Jibbs, hope you enjoyed this please review so that i can improve for the next chapter.

Next Installment VERY soon

Mediator-107


End file.
